Amores de Cristal
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: [A/U, OoC] A veces es más difícil decir Hola, que decir adiós, asusta iniciar algo nuevo cuando algo ha fracasado en tu vida. Dejar ir algo que creíamos amar, no es siempre fácil "Esta historia participa en el reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana: Lo que nos une."
1. Una Tarde cualquiera

**_Ningún__ personaje me pertenece_**

**_"Esta historia participa en el reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana: Lo que nos une."_**

* * *

**Amores de Cristal **

**Una Tarde cualquiera **

Tomoyo suspiro con nostalgia, sabía que las cosas no estaban funcionando. Hacía mucho que no funcionaban con su esposo, solo era cordialidad entre ambos. Un beso disfrazado de amargura ¿De qué servía sentarse juntos a la mesa, tratar de inventar una conversación? ambos fingían que las cosas estaban bien.

Touya sonrió ante algún comentario hecho por su esposa, no podía recordar cuando su vida se había vuelto tan monótona, habían perdido la chispa, y ahora era muy difícil tratar de recuperarla

—Mañana iré con tu Hermana—Dijo Tomoyo

—Claro, ella es feliz de verte —Touya contesto sin levantar la mirada.

Hacía tiempo lo notaba, ninguno se veía a los ojos, no por falta de amor, era más bien falta de interés. En un momento se habían convertido en dos extraños que compartían la misma cama, la misma casa e incluso pretendían que se entendía, pero les faltaba valor para verse a la cara y aceptar que aquello había terminado.

Touya Kinomoto sabía que no sería el primero en dar el paso hacia la separación… para él le suponía un fracaso y quizá le faltaba valor para hablarlo de frente. Sabía que aun la quería, pero solo eso, solo era cariño. No había más detrás de tanta cordialidad. En algún punto su amor se había esfumado.

Tomoyo le dio un beso que él respondió casi automáticamente. Agua y aceite era lo que ahora era su matrimonio, sin nada más que el orgullo de continuar juntos y salvar algo que sabían que quizá era insalvable, pero ninguno lo admitiría primero. Nadie quiere admitir que fracaso en una relación.

—Tengo Trabajo mañana—él se levanto de la mesa y camino a su cuarto, no sabía porque ahora todo era complicado, el matrimonio no debía ser complicado pero lo era, quizá se habían apresurado, no estaban listos, habían pasado por mucho y las cosas ahora estaban así. Suspiro pensando que el día de mañana sería mejor, sonrió tontamente pensando en la hora de comer durante el trabajo. Esa hora en especial le gustaba mucho.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos, preguntándose por su primer amor. Por aquel amor que había perdido ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Se acordaría de ella? ¿Acaso la vida de Eriol era mejor que la suya?

—Touya ¿Crees que mañana podamos hablar?

—Siempre podemos hablar ¿Qué ocurre?

—No es nada—Tomoyo volvió su rostro. —descansa.

Aquello estaba mal, en algún punto debía de terminar, por el bien de ambos. Porque ella sabía que algo no estaba bien, había alguien más en esa relación desde hacía mucho tiempo.


	2. El mismo Lugar

**El mismo Lugar**

Eriol volvió a la misma hora en el mismo lugar, El iba cada tarde para verla pasar, Ella siempre al lado de aquel hombre, mientras el solo podía pensar en lo mucho que amaba a esa mujer. . . Era una tortura verlos juntos todos los días, en la misma rutina, luego volvía a casa y sonreía a la mujer que lo esperaba, un beso frio una caricia falsa mientras él pensaba en la mujer de aquel lugar.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?—Natsuki pregunto

—Bien—Contesto Eriol sin mucho ánimo, vio a su esposa, no era aquella mujer que sonreía y por la que él suspiraba.

Eriol siempre pensó que las cosas sucedían por algo, no era de creer en el destino, pero algo le decía que él debía ser la persona al lado de aquella mujer, no el idiota con el que se veía. Clavo su mirada en su esposa, por alguna razón, saber que no era ella, dolía. Jamás había sido ella, desde el día en que su vista se postro sobre esa fascinante mujer del centro comercial, lo comprendió, la mujer con la que estaba no era la mujer que él amaba. Así que como siempre se acostaba al lado de su esposa, la veía. Y luego otra vez, despierto en la cama, Tratando de olvidarla, abrazado a su almohada. Pensando en miles de situaciones, pensando en la sonrisa de esa mujer, esa mujer que no sonreía para él.  
De nuevo esa pregunta por parte de Natsuki:

— ¿Dime qué te pasa?

A lo que él siempre respondía:

— Nada, hasta mañana. —le dio pequeño beso como siempre. Como todos los días

Era una rutina para Eriol, ir al trabajo, esperar la hora del almuerzo para poder ir aquel lugar, debía admitir que Odiaba a Kinomoto. Desde hacía un tiempo lo hacía, odiaba a Touya Kinomoto, pero ahora lo odiaba más. Así que decidió hacer algo tonto y estúpido, él jamás se ha considerado alguien impulsivo, pero lo hizo

Al final le escribió una carta de amor a esa hermosa mujer, Con lo que hubiera querido decirle y no se atrevió. . . Luego volvió a su casa donde su mujer lo esperaba. Sabía que debía de terminar con esa situación. Espero la hora de dormir, aun sintiendo el pecho acelerado por los latidos de su corazón, incluso podía sentir sus sienes palpitar, tenía miedo de dar el siguiente paso, pero lo suyo no era un matrimonio, hacia mucho que había dejado de serlo y debía tener valor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo hizo algo que jamás creyó posible.

Esa noche en silencio salió de la cama, Guardó en una maleta un poco de ropa, Le puso a su mujer la carta en la almohada.

A ese amor infiel, a esa mujer a la que tanto amaba. . . pero que hacía mucho tiempo que ella no le correspondía. Debía irse en ese momento o no volvería a tener el valor de terminar con eso, ella tenía una aventura con Touya Kinomoto, hacía tiempo que lo sospechaba. Por eso la había seguido un día a ese lugar, volvió su mirada hacia Natsuki. Entonces se fue despacio para no volver.


	3. Ese Día en Especial

**Ese Día en Especial**

Tomoyo vio las hojas caer mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar cada vez más fuerte. Acomodo su bufanda mientras guardaba los papeles de divorcio, había terminado su relación…Sonrió por la ironía de la fecha ¿Quién se divorcia el 14 de febrero? No valía la pena lamentarse por esos detalles, una extraña mezcla de nostalgia y felicidad se formo en su pecho, era libre después de tantos años, una lagrima se derramo por su mejilla «Adiós» susurro levemente, despidiéndose de aquel amor que acaba de terminar para ella.

— ¿Estás bien?

Tomoyo volteo al escuchar la voz, aquella voz tan conocida para ella

—Lo estoy—dijo limpiando su mejilla y sonriendo —Hola Eriol

—Hola Tomoyo, Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía ¿Cómo estás?

Aquella pregunta la hizo sonreír un poco… ella podía decir muchas cosas pero ninguna senría la adecuada, realmente no sabía como estaba, ni como se sentía.

—He estado bien. El otro día pensé en ti —dijo Ella. —me preguntaba como seria tu vida ¿eres feliz?

—Ahora lo soy ¿Aceptas tomar una taza de café conmigo?

— ¿Por qué no?—Tomoyo se encogió de hombros—No perdemos nada.

—Entonces será un café, por cierto me acabo de divorciar

—También yo—dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa—También yo

A veces es más difícil decir "Hola", que decir "Adiós" asusta iniciar algo nuevo cuando algo ha fracasado en tu vida. Dejar ir algo que creíamos amar, no es siempre fácil

Dicen que la esperanza es la medicina de los tontos, mientras más esperas algo más fácil te lastiman, mientras mas confías más fácil te traicionan ¿Cómo seguir adelante? La felicidad es como un cristal, es hermoso pero peligrosamente frágil. Mientras más feliz seas, mas destrozado estarás cuando pierdas la felicidad.

Ellos estaban aprendiendo a comprender esto, aprendiendo que el amor duele, que el amor lastima más de lo que una guerra puede lastimar a las personas, que el amor puede destruirte. Pero siempre hay que salir adelante. Porque después de todo a veces los amores son solo de cristal.


End file.
